The present invention relates to the improvement of covering natural and finished surfaces in an aesthetic manner with an irregular shaped element composed of a combination of angles and curved and straight edges. The shape of the elements allows interlocking when the elements are placed next to each other, and provide for a great number of configurations using elements with the mirror image in combination with elements of the first image. The shape allows interlocking at curved and straight edges. The element has interface capabilities allowing for repetitive non-rigid, curved or circular patterns and straight patterns having combined geometric peripheral shapes. The elements of the present invention have the capability for going around vertical or horizontal corners and into them as well. The overall size may vary according to application. The material used for these elements may be any that are currently used to cover vertical or horizontal natural and finished surfaces. The edge of these elements may be chamfered, bull-nosed, grooved, rabetted or finished according to application requirements. The spaces between adjacent elements may be filled with material or left open. The applications of the elements of this invention are varied according to the material used to produce the shaped elements. Applications are in the industrial, municipal, institutional, residential and commercial field. This element affords the user an opportunity for creating a total theme over a large area such as an open space park with a non-rigid format. Proper combination of these elements allow to combine straight or meandering pathways with different types of circular configurations embedding trees, fountains or flower beds. The arrangement of the elements allows for spaces to allow water to seep into the ground below, thereby preventing the ground water level to drop because there is a covered area.
In other applications the gap between adjacent elements can be filled with grout or other filler material where total coverage of a surface is required, such as in bathroom or kitchen areas.
On a smaller scale version the elements may be used in combination with other elements as tiles for countertop, wall and floor applications.